Jealousy's A Six
by thelozersquad234
Summary: John Is Getting Cozy With Sarah And Number Six Is Getting Jealous. Number Four x Number Six.   Based On The Song Rolling in the deep By Adele.


Hey I really Never Thought About This Pair but I guess This Is me Experimenting! :)

Enjoy! :)

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

"I Love You sweetheart. Okay Bye" John Said Hanging Up the Phone from talking to Sarah. Number Six is mad. "That was Sarah" John stated. "Don't You Think I Know That?" Jane snapped. Walking Off "Woa. Whats Up Her butt?" Sam asked chuckling. "That's what I wanna find out."

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your sheet bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do _

Number Four walked to her door. He knocked on it. "WHAT!" She Yelled Through The Door. "I Wanna know whats going on with you!" john yelled. "Leave Me ALONE!" she screamed. John slammed his head on the door. Of course it didn't hurt. He popped his head up. He had an idea. He twisted the metal knob With his powers. The Knob Turned a Bright Blue And Broke Right Off. He slammed the door open and looked at her. "is There No Fucking Privacy With You?" She snapped. He looked at her, her dark smoky mascara is now running down her cheeks. Tissues surrounded her bed and she had a picture of him and her ripped in half. _oh. _He thought. He Felt his face heat up. _Wait Why Should I Care? I love Sarah! Don't I? _

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling, _

She Noticed his face looking a their surroundings. "Get out." she said her eyes filled with hatred for the guy she once loved. He looked at her. She Pushed him with her force field out. He fell to the ground. And she got up to slam the door. "Jane Please Lets talk." he said sitting outside her door. "no." she snapped. He sighed. "well I'm going." he said. "Fine." she said simply. "if you wanna talk please come to my room." he begged. "well I don't want to." she snapped. He couldn't take it. Number six was breaking him.

_We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
_

"oh my goodness what the hell is wrong with this chick?" John yelled talking to Sam. "shes love sick. And shes not happy about it." "its not my problem" John said playing hands off to the situation. "you love her she loves you. Make lovey dovey and kiss it out!"Sam said rubbing their dog. "No I don't Love her!" he said to Sam. "um yea you do. You Like Sarah. As a friend you could talk to. But ever since we met her all it is... is Six this Jane That. So I wouldn't blame her for falling for you." Sam said turning on the TV. "maybe your right..." John said. Looking out the window "Maybe I Do Love Her..."

_Throw your soul through every open door,  
Count your blessings to find what you look for,  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown _

John and Sam Were Sitting at the table. Six came walking by in a pair of black faded jeans and a gray t shirt and her shades. "where you going?" Four asked. "out." she said walking off. "Sam Go." four said. Sam walked off. And Jane got to the door. He touched the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Let go of the fucking door John!" she yelled. He Grabbed her from behind. "NONONONO!" she screamed. "lets...just...talk!" he said struggling with the girl. "No I HATE YOU!" She Yelled. "No you don't... I definitely don't hate you!"he said trying to kiss her cheek. She Moved her face. He kept kissing until she slowed down. He turned her around and put his forehead on hers. "i love You Six." she looked at him. He kissed her lips gently. She pulled back. "i Love you too four." He kissed her again and their fingers intertwined. "i thought you Loved Sarah?" She Asked. "I did but I love you more. You relate to me. You understand me. Your beautiful sweetheart and I Love You." he said kissing her lips.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

FIN :)

I Hoped You enjoyed! 


End file.
